


Mines

by TheHomieRobbStark



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHomieRobbStark/pseuds/TheHomieRobbStark
Summary: Erik wants to remind you of something before you both part ways for the weekend.
Kudos: 3





	Mines

"Ok, you got all your stuff packed up babe?" you yell from the kitchen, packing up the rest of the sandwiches in the giant cooler on the sink. You eye the coolers contents one last time, deciding it needed a couple more juice packs and fruit snacks. Your boys always had a huge appetite, and you didn't want Nairah getting the short end of the sticking dealing with her greedybutt brothers.

"Do I have to go mom? Are you sure you can't go with us?" your youngest shuffles into the room, shoulders slumped from the early morning hour and her reluctance.

"Mommy's got to go work in Chicago this weekend babygirl, you know that. It'll be fun being with your dad and your brothers," you try and reassure her, but the uninterested look she gives back has you almost barking a laugh. She was so like you, the way she always wore he feelings on her face.

"Alright look," you pat the countertop and she hops up on it, you taking your usual spot right next to her on the left.

"Promise me you'll at least try to have fun, okay?" You lean down to lay your head on her shoulder, linking your arm through hers, looking up at her through your lashes. She tries to ignore you, looking off in the other direction, and you rock both your bodies back and forth, singing "Pleaaaaseee? Pleeeaaaseeee?", poking her all around her midsection with one finger. She laughs that beautiful hearty laugh of hers you love hearing, squirming around and finally pushing you away from her for some relief.

"Alright fine, I'll at least try. God, you're so annoying mom," she says, not meaning it at all, smile still wide and huge.

That move always worked on her. On her father, too.

"Girl watchu say? Yo momma annoying?" Erik's boisterous voice enters the previously serene space, followed by your two play fighting sixteen year olds, one currently under the others arm in a headlock.

"Boy hush, ain't nobody talking to you" you wave dismissively at him, winking at your daughter. I got your back baby girl you silently tell her with the gesture, and she smiles, giving you one last tight hug before hopping off the counter and heading back to her room.

She makes sure not to go before socking her eldest brother in the back of the kneecap and laughing as she watches him collapse to the floor, taking the other brother with him too.

As they both scramble to get up she screams, running off down the hallway and slamming the door as they bound after the twelve year old for revenge.

"Aye, don't be tearing up my house!" Erik yells after them, only half serious, and you just laugh at the whole scene, reaching out to pull Erik back to you, crossing your legs in front of him and holding him under the armpits, pressing soft kisses into his back.

"Make sure Nai has fun okay? Don't be letting them two demons get on her nerves." You instruct him, rubbing his broad chest soothingly.

"She just bodied them two niggas with one punch, she good," he jokes with a chuckle, lifting one of your hands to his mouth to kiss it, his silent way of letting you know I'll watch out for our baby girl.

"You check in for your flight yet?" he asks, and you freeze for a second.

"... Uhh..."

He gives a small grunt of disappointment, pulling out his phone and handing it to you, webpage for your confirmed check in details and seating already on the screen.

"Forgetful ass," he comments, and you give a sweet thanks baby and peck on the cheek that he tries really hard not to make his heart flutter. He fails.

You hear shuffling coming from the hall and soon see your kids coming out one after the other, Nairah with a backpack on her shoulders and both brothers carrying a duffle bag each.

"Ma, can you please tell Nai she don't need all this stuff for a weekend camping trip?" Namani, your second born complains.

"Yeah, you only need like 4 pairs of clothes and a bathing suit," his twin, Nazani agrees, and you take a moment to say a mental prayer hoping he actually packed more than just that.

"Ya'll can look bummy if you want to, but I refuse." Nairah sniffs, holding her head high, and your sons roll their eyes while Erik mumbles, just like her momma, you giving a cheering dat's right baby! from behind him.

"Go and finish packing the car, we'll be out there in a minute." Erik orders, and the kids go outside, horsing around and bickering the entire way.

Erik turns around, rubbing you on your thighs as you link your arms around his shoulders.

"You all packed too?" He asks you, and you nod.

"Flight leaves at 11, so, I'll be leaving in about an hour." You tell him.

"Text me when you leave," he kisses you on the mouth, a loving, tender kiss, "and tell me when you get there," he gives you another one, this one longer. "And text me when the plane takes off." Another kiss, deeper this time.

"Erik.." you giggle trying to pull your mouth away from his, his tedious demands getting ridiculous now.

He pulls you back in, speaking against your lips. "And when you land," he smothers your mouth again, kisses slowly growing rougher and more intense. You want to pull away and tell him how extra he's being but you loved it when he got all possessive when you were about to leave for a work trip, always showing you every time how much he'd miss you. He hated going to bed if you weren't by his side, and he wanted you to know that.

He continues dominating your mouth, sucking your bottom lip in between his and smoothing his hands up and down your body. He grabs tightly onto your waist with one of his wide hands, sliding you to the edge of the counter, and he travels the other one down your back to grab at your ass, lifiting it up, squeezing so hard he pulls your underwear between your cheeks. He smacks your ass hard twice, and bites into your neck, sucking hard and quick to put a bruising hickey there.

You pull at his shirt, uttering sweet moans at the delicious soreness building up on your throat, and he finally finishes with a wet suck that smacks against your skin. You're panting in his ear from how wet you already are when he kisses your chest, then your chin before bringing his mouth close to yours, teeth clenched.

"Mines." he growls into your mouth, giving one last kiss to your lips that has you clenching the back of his head.

He pulls away, turning and walking out the front door as if nothing had happened, leaving you on the counter looking wild and aroused. You catch your breath, hopping down from the counter to asses your ruffled and pulled clothing, fixing it quickly before giving yourself one last look before going out the door after him.

You never needed to be reminded of his parting statement, but damn you sure as hell didn't mind him refreshing your memory anyway.


End file.
